Mi Trabajo Favorito
by aquiescondoelporno
Summary: Pip es la prostituta de la escuela y Damien quiere comprobar si los rumores sobre el rubio son ciertos. Dip. PWP


**Dip pedido por Garu0212.**

* * *

Pip se movía incomodo en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro. Esperaba a un _invitado_ muy especial y solo quería que todo fuera perfecto; despeinó su cabello ligeramente mientras miraba la hora. No estaba seguro a que hora vendría, nunca especifico nada. De hecho…

_Sacaba sus libros de su casillero cuando sintió a alguien abrazándolo por la cintura. Instintivamente dio un salto y trató de dar la vuelta, pero la persona desconocida no lo dejó. Sintió sus labios contra su cuello, besando con rudeza y mordiendo su suave piel. _

_-Quiero comprar tus servicios- Pip ahogó un grito de sorpresa pero se relajó automáticamente. Solo era un cliente. -¿Cuánto cobras?-_

_-¡Oh cielos! Depende de que quieras, compañero.- Su voz era alegre, como si no estuviera siendo toqueteado por todos lados por un desconocido. Sintió como el otro sonreía ampliamente, sus manos recorriendo su delgada cintura hasta llegar a su culo y dar un apretón. _

_-Pasare por tu casa después de clases._

Y eso era todo. No sabia quien vendría ni a que hora, de hecho, si lo pensaba bien tampoco sabia _que_ día exactamente era "después de clases." Pero a Pip no le importaba. El solo recuerdo de la misteriosa persona lo ponía caliente. Se sentó en su sala de estar, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras rogaba internamente que su cliente llegara de una vez. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejo reposar su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, su mente estaba en otro lado. Sin pensarlo bajo su pantalón y coló su mano dentro de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro entre sus pequeños dedos. Imagino las manos del extraño muchacho recorriéndolo, su gruesa voz gimiendo contra su oreja y su lengua saboreando cada extremo de su piel. Pip suspiró, encantando con su imaginación mientras empezaba a tiempo lento. Se tocaba suavemente y sin prisa, sus manos recorriendo su miembro con delicadeza; sus labios soltaban jadeos cada vez más altos y sus manos se movían con mayor rapidez. Pip se hubiera corrido en el sillón si no fuera por la pequeña risa que escuchó. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante y sus manos dejaron de moverse.

-¡D-damien!- Pip se sentía avergonzado, pero el mencionado solo sonrió seductoramente.

-Continua.

-Pero…

-Tienes mucho que aprender. Nunca cuestiones a un cliente.- El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Damien era su cliente? Pip quería seguir preguntando pero al ver sus ojos hambrientos entendió que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa interior, dándose espacio libre para tocarse y en menos de un segundo había recuperado su ritmo anterior. Claro que el hecho de saber que tenía audiencia cambiaba las cosas por completo, Pip creía que todo se volvía más sexy. El rubio empezó a gemir con mas fuerza, su cabeza moviéndose sin control mientras observaba a Damien con los ojos entrecerrados.

De pronto la mano de Damien golpeó la suya, alejándola de su pene. En su lugar él mismo tomo su miembro entre manos. Pip suspiró suavemente ante esto, separando sus piernas instintivamente; el pelinegro sonrió y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras Pip cubría su boca con su mano. Se sentía _tan_ bien. Damien empezó a desabrochar su camisa y desatar su corbata, Pip quiso ayudar quitándose su boina pero el pelinegro lo detuvo, obligándolo a quedársela. El rubio tuvo un segundo para cuestionarse el extraño pedido pero lo olvido rápidamente gracias a las manos de Damien, quienes lo convertían en un desastre de gemidos y suplicas.

El pelinegro soltó a Pip sin ninguno aviso, ganándose un quejido de protesta. Ignorando esto hizo aparecer un vibrador rosado del mismo aire y con una sonrisa traviesa lo prendió. El sonido del aparato inundo la habitación y Pip pudo sentir como su pene se endurecía aun más ante la idea de ese delicioso objeto dentro de él. Sin pensarlo movía sus caderas en el aire, tratando de buscar fricción, lo que solo entretenía aun mas a Damien. Sin ningún tipo de preparación, el pelinegro empujó el vibrador contra la entrada del rubio, observado encantando como sus músculos absorbían el aparato. Pip se mordió la mano para ocultar sus sollozos, no importaba cuantas veces hiciera eso siempre era incomodo la primera vez. Damien subió la intensidad del juguete y movió el ángulo de penetración, buscando ese punto que haría ver estrellas al rubio y no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Pip se dejara caer contra el sillón, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza, su cara completamente roja mientras sacudía su cabeza, sus perfectos labios maldiciendo y sus manos agarrando con fuerza los cojines. El pelinegro parecía no tener suficiente del rubio, por lo que empezó a follarlo con el vibrador con fuerza, abusando de su próstata y de su dulce entrada.

Pip nunca antes había sentido algo así. Damien era como un dios oscuro del placer, moviendo el juguete de tal forma que hacia su interior temblar y retorcerse hasta dejarlo convertido en un completo desastre. Cada vez el pelinegro movía el vibrador más y más profundo, Pip clavó sus pies sobre el sillón y levantó sus caderas levemente del sillón, empezando a moverse contra la mano de Damien, follandose contra el vibrador. En lo profundo de su mente registró el hecho de que Damien estaba maldiciendo, pero la mayor parte de él estaba concentrado en el placer que se esparcía desde su vientre hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y supo que estaba cerca, su mente se nubló y sintió como si tocara las estrellas; dejo de moverse por un segundo y al siguiente se estrelló contra la realidad, esparciendo su semen sobra el mismo. Su mente se fue despejando poco a poco, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se dio cuenta que el vibrador aun estaba dentro de él. Movió su cabeza en dirección de Damien quien lo miraba encantando.

"Eres un buen chico Pip, pero esto aun no termina. Tenemos toda la noche." Pip gimió suavemente mientras pensaba lo mucho que amaba su trabajo.


End file.
